Blade and Needle
by Bleikaide
Summary: Dans un moment de solitude, Blaine Anderson renoue avec sa plus ancienne dépendance. De son côté, Kurt Hummel s'apprête à vivre l'un des moments qu'il appréhende et aspire le plus. Attention : nombreuses descriptions de l'automutilation ! Si vous êtes sensibles à ce sujet, abstenez-vous.
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION :** Nombreuses descriptions et évocations de l'automutilation ! Si ce sujet vous touche, abstenez-vous.

* * *

**Blade and Needle**

Depuis des semaines, Kurt Hummel, élève de dernière année à l'université Parsons de New York, réfléchissait, dessinait et créait du matin au soir en perspective de la présentation de sa collection de fin d'étude sept jours plus tard.

Allongé sur le sofa de son appartement du West Village, il répondait distraitement au baiser brulant de son petit-ami, Blaine Anderson, sans pour autant arrêter de se torturer l'esprit à la recherche d'un nouveau modèle. Ce défilé était au centre de toutes ses préoccupations. Il avait travaillé si dur pour en arriver là que tout devrait être parfait, du le plus minuscule et inutile détail jusqu'à la robe de rêve qui clôturerait le show. Robe qui pour le moment ne demeurait parfaite que dans son imagination, et dont chaque esquisse se révélait fade ou incomplète à ses yeux.

Soudain, il repoussa son petit ami et s'échappa du fauteuil pour s'emparer du carnet à croquis posé sur la table base face à lui. La robe, toujours et encore cette même création. Attrapant un crayon qui traînait non loin, Kurt laissa ses doigts voler sur le papier blanc.

- Kurt ! gémit l'autre garçon en se laissant tomber tête la première contre les coussins.

Il ne lui prêta pas attention et se mit à dessiner. La première esquisse terminée, il l'arracha du carnet et la jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Il recommença ainsi deux ou trois fois avant de pousser un gémissement satisfait et de retourner vers le sofa.

- Blaine, regarde ! Regarde !

- C'est génial, marmonna Blaine toujours avachi.

- Tu n'as même pas bougé, répliqua le châtain d'une voix cassante.

Il lui lança un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur le dessin entre ses mains. Devant ses yeux, se trouvait, enfin, le croquis sur lequel il s'acharnait jours et nuits depuis des semaines. La robe qui clôturerait son défilé, son bijoux se tenait entre ses doigts. Kurt avait enfin réussi à coucher sur papier une magnifique robe qui ne demandait plus qu'à prendre vie. Passant son index sur les contours grisâtres de sa création, il sourit fièrement.

Elle était parfaite. Exactement comme il la rêvait. Forme patineuse, manches trois-quarts, dos en cuir taupe découpé de losanges. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se fournir les matériaux et tissus qu'il utiliserait pour la réaliser. Et Kurt savait exactement ce dont il aurait besoin.

Son esprit focalisé sur sa création, Kurt ne sentit pas immédiatement les mains fermes lui enserrant la taille. Il réagit seulement lorsque des lèvres charnues commencèrent à déposer de légers baisers dans son cou, le faisant frémir. Il grogna et essaya de s'échapper de cette étreinte, sans résultat. Blaine le serra un peu plus contre lui et remonta ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire de son petit ami.

- Blaine, souffla ce dernier. S'il te plaît…

Se détachant de lui, le bouclé fronça les sourcils. Kurt le repoussa d'une main tenant son carnet de l'autre.

- Pas ce soir. J'ai encore énormément de choses à faire.

A contre coeur, Blaine le relâcha et le regarda se sauver vers la pièce qui lui servait d'atelier, depuis que sa colocataire avait déménagé il y a quelques mois de cela.

Lors de l'arrivée de Blaine à New York, il y a trois ans, tous deux avaient décidé de continuer à vivre séparément. Kurt avait suggéré de ne pas prendre d'appartement ensemble dès l'arrivée de son petit ami en ville. Il avait insisté sur le fait que New York changerait Blaine, comme cela avait été le cas pour lui, et voulait prendre un peu de temps avant de franchir une nouvelle étape dans leur relation.

C'est ainsi qu'il resta dans le West Village avec sa colocataire, incitant Blaine à se trouver lui aussi un appartement et quelqu'un avec qui le partager. Bien que réticent à l'idée de vivre si prêt et pourtant si loin de la personne qu'il avait peiné à voir lors de son année de senior, il accepta. Le voici donc, trois ans plus tard, partageant quelques mètres carrés à Midtown avec un garçon n'ayant rien à voir avec celui dont il voulait réellement vivre.

Se levant, il rejoignit Kurt dans son atelier et s'adossa contre le cadre de la porte pour l'observer chercher quelque chose à l'intérieur d'une grande armoire remplie de tissus, boutons et bobines en tous genres. Au bout d'un moment, il en sortit quelques mètres de coton beige qu'il étala sur sa table de travail. Il ne s'occuperait de personne avant d'avoir fini ce qui lui trottait en tête. A regret, Blaine lui annonça qu'il rentrait se coucher.

N'obtenant aucune réponse et ne sachant pas réellement si Kurt avait fait attention à ce qu'il venait de dire, il attrapa sa veste et sortit de l'appartement. Il descendit les marches de l'immeuble quatre à quatre et claqua la porte d'entrée avant de rejoindre la 7th Avenue. S'arrêtant devant un kiosque à journaux encore ouvert, Blaine hésita à acheter un paquet de cigarettes. Il avait horriblement besoin de quelque chose lui permettant d'évacuer la pression accumulée depuis les dernières semaines.

Il avait d'abord raté une audition importante à cause d'un problème de métro, puis avait eu un trou de mémoire sur scène en répétant la derrière pièce montée par sa professeur de théâtre à Juilliard et s'était vu passé du rôle principal à celui de figurant en moins de cinq minutes. A cela s'ajoutait le fait que son colocataire payait systématiquement le loyer en retard et que c'était sur lui que tombait son idiot de propriétaire. Et pour finir, son petit ami accordait plus d'importance à sa machine à coudre qu'à lui. Blaine se sentait dépassé. Il avait besoin d'un moyen d'évacuer, de re-contrôler sa vie. Mais il savait également que se remettre à fumer ne serait pas la bonne solution, et Kurt le tuerait en l'apprenant. Non, il avait besoin d'autre chose. De quelque chose de plus efficace et agréable, qui l'aiderait à se détendre et à se vider l'esprit pour la nuit. Il avait une petite d'idée de comment procéder.

Sa décision prise, Blaine héla un taxi. Il ne passerait pas sa soirée avec Kurt comme il l'avait prévu, mais soudain le fait de se retrouver seul dans son appartement ne le dérangeait plus.

* * *

Une fois chez lui, Blaine interpella Lewis, son colocataire, qui comme d'habitude n'était pas encore rentré, puis posa sa veste sur le canapé et se dirigea immédiatement dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir et se mit à retourner le tas de polos qui s'y trouvaient, mais sans résultat. N'ayant pas trouvé la boîte désirée, Blaine fit de même pour son tiroir à noeuds papillon, puis celui à chaussettes et ainsi de suite jusqu'à en arriver au dernier. Il fit glisser le compartiment du bas pour l'ouvrir et déplaça les différentes piles de cardigans soigneusement pliés à la recherche d'une fine boîte à cravate noire. Il la trouva quelques instants plus tard sous un gilet en cachemire prune et l'extirpa immédiatement. Blaine s'assit sur le parquet et observa l'objet durant un long moment sans oser l'ouvrir. Il passa timidement une main sur le couvercle et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il avait tellement envie d'en redécouvrir son contenu, mais en même temps était réticent. Ouvrir cette boîte signifiait aller jusqu'au bout et Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir les magnifiques yeux céruléens de Kurt remplies de tristesse à cause des différents objets qu'elle contenait.

Prenant une inspiration, Blaine ferma les yeux et retira le couvercle. Il ne voulait pas blesser son petit ami, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il en avait _besoin_.

Il se releva et quitta la pièce pour aller chercher une bouteille de désinfectant et des bandages dans la salle de bain avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre avec précaution. Il s'empara de sa boîte à cravate abandonnée sur le parquet vieilli et observa l'impressionnante collection de lames de rasoirs, de tailles et d'épaisseurs différentes. Blaine eu besoin d'un certain temps avant de porter son choix sur une de taille moyenne qu'il désinfecta en vitesse avant de remonter sa manche gauche jusqu'au coude. Durant un bref instant, il jugea les fines lignes blanches striant son poignet et son avant bras, puis positionna la lame avec précaution entres deux cicatrices. Sentant le métal glisser le long de sa peau, il soupira d'aise.

Depuis son arrivée à New York, il ne s'était plus coupé et n'en avait pas spécialement ressenti l'envie. Sa boîte patientait sagement cachée derrière ses vêtements depuis son emménagement. Mais ce soir, c'était différent. De plus ce n'était pas réellement une rechute, n'est-ce-pas ? Il ne comptait pas se remettre à se mutiler chaque soir, ni à se suicider. Blaine avait toujours refusé de se qualifier de suicidaire. Il n'avait jamais désirer mettre fin à ses jours. Il cherchait juste à ressentir un divin sentiment de contrôle.

Enfonçant la lame plus profondément, il poussa un profond soupir au contact du liquide chaud coulant le long de son avant-bras. Il se sentait bien, extrêmement apaisé. Pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines, il avait le pouvoir sur quelque chose. Il oublia ses auditions multiples et sans réel succès, sa difficulté de briller continuellement à Juilliard, mais surtout et principalement les rejets multiples de son petit ami.

Une fois terminé, c'est tout naturellement que Blaine essuya sa lame avant de la remettre à sa place. Il banda sa coupure et rangea le tout. Puis il envoya un message à Kurt pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit avant de se glisser sous les draps pour une longue nuit de sommeil paisible.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** J'espère sincèrement que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu. Ceci est ma première fanfiction et ça me ferait énormément plaisir d'avoir votre avis.

Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating M car descriptions et évocations de l'automutilation.**

* * *

**Blade and Needle**

_J-6 avant le défilé._

Kurt gémit en passant les mains dans ses cheveux. Il avait déjà cassé cinq aiguilles et n'arrivait toujours pas à finir le dos de cette foutue robe !

Il travaillait sur sa confection depuis la vieille au soir, mais n'avançait pas. Il avait passé sa matinée à changer d'aiguille, ré-enfiler et essayer tant bien que mal de faire deux points sans devoir les défaire pour les recommencer.

Il ne s'était arrêté que pour dormir quelques heures après avoir raté une couture en somnolant sur sa machine, puis pour se faire du café toutes les heures. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de se nourrir ou se coiffer correctement. Ses cheveux tombaient négligemment sur son front au lieu de tenir en une coiffure complexe et parfaite, et il s'en moquait.

Assis devant sa machine à coudre, Kurt jura en changeant une nouvelle fois son aiguille. Il l'enfila et se calma avant de reprendre là où il en était. Il y arriverait ! Il avait déjà cousu plusieurs pièces particulièrement difficiles et y était arrivé. Jamais il n'avait laissé tomber et ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui. Quelque soit le temps qu'il devrait passé et le nombre de nuits qu'il sacrifierait, il s'acharnerait jusqu'à ce que la robe soit parfaite et qu'elle devienne le vêtement dont il rêvait.

* * *

- Anderson ! cria la professeur de danse de Blaine en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

Il grimaça avant de se retourner vers elle. Il passait une journée absolument horrible et enchaînait problème sur problème. Même la danse ne se passait pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Un seul misérable pas raté suffit à le démoraliser pour le reste de l'heure. Blaine n'arrivait plus à enchaîner trois pas sans manquer de cogner quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Même Finn s'en serait mieux sorti !

Continuant de pester intérieurement, il afficha un sourire chaleureux en la voyant à quelques pas de lui. Elle le jugea les mains sur les hanches, puis déclara en fronçant le nez :

- Anderson, concentrez-vous !

C'est tout ? Elle lui demandait de se concentrer et repartait observer un autre élève. Blaine secoua la tête, comme si il n'essayait pas de concentrer et de faire mieux. Il faisait cela depuis le matin, mais rien ne changeait ! Il continuait de rater tout ce qu'il entreprenait aujourd'hui et cela le frustrait énormément.

- Tout le monde en place et on recommence, annonça la voix de sa prof au loin. Et un, deux, trois, on tourne, quatre, cinq, on croise, six, sept, on saute…

- Oh merde ! Blaine, ça va ? grinça la voix de sa voisine.

Etouffant un gémissement de douleur, il se redressa en prenant appui sur le piano qu'il venait de heurter violemment et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé. J'ai trébuché et…

- C'est bon, la coupa-t-il. Je n'ai rien.

Sa cheville le lançait horriblement, mais tout irait bien. Il s'était juste cogné à un piano pas de quoi en faire un drame, il avait déjà vécu pire. Quelques heures de repos et tout irait mieux.

La cloche sonna et il se dirigea en essayant de ne pas trop appuyer sur sa cheville jusqu'aux vestiaires. Il se changea en vitesse et quitta l'établissement, pour s'engouffrer dans le métro new-yorkais, aspirant à enfin pouvoir s'avachir sur le sofa du salon ou dans son lit.

Dieu merci, il ne travaillait pas ce soir, car il n'avait aucune envie ne s'y rendre. Vendre des posters et des t-shirts à l'effigie de deux sorcières au théâtre Gershwin était loin d'être son rêve. C'était mieux que le Starbuck, mais il désirait se trouver sur scène et non dans le hall à attendre l'entre-acte et la fin du spectacle.

Arrivé devant son immeuble, il poussa la lourde porte et appela l'ascenseur. Des pas se firent entendre sur le sol derrière lui et Blaine se retourna pour voir son propriétaire avancer vers lui. De petite taille, bedonnant et à moitié chauve, cet homme le dégoûtait aussi bien par son apparence extérieure qu'intérieure.

- Bonjour monsieur Smith, le salua-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Me prend pas pour un con, Anderson.

Blaine n'essaya même pas de comprendre ce qu'il insinuait par là et appuya une nouvelle fois sur le bouton d'appel. Il allait se retourner quand il se fit violemment plaquer contre les portes métalliques.

- La seule raison pour laquelle je garde une tapette comme toi dans mon appart, c'est que tu payes ton loyer à temps et que tu rappelles à ton idiot de colocataire quand me donner sa part. Sauf que là, t'as deux jours de retard et je veux mon fric.

Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il lui racontait encore ? Il avait donné l'argent à Lewis dimanche soir pour qu'il aille lui remettre le lendemain matin. Visiblement il avait eu mieux à faire et comme d'habitude, Blaine se retrouver plaquer contre un mûr - ou ascenseur comme aujourd'hui.

- Il devait vous l'apporter. Lâchez-moi. Il est en haut, je vais aller lui parler.

Smith s'éloigna immédiatement sans un regard vers Blaine, celui-ci monta enfin dans l'ascenseur quand les portes s'ouvrirent et pressa la touche 7. Il déverrouilla la porte d'entrée, posa sa veste sur une malle près de la porte et se dirigea vers le salon où Lewis fixait la télévision une manette dans les mains.

- Je te déteste, salua Blaine.

Son colocataire sursauta et se retourna vers lui.

- Pourquoi tu râles encore, Blainounet ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Et pour répondre à ta question, n'aurais-tu pas oublié un truc ? Genre un truc important dont tu n'es même pas capable de t'occuper une fois dans ta vie ?

Il posa sa manette sur la table basse et se mit à réfléchir à la question. Soudain, il releva la tête vers Blaine toujours debout face à lui.

- Le loyer !

Il se frappa le front lorsque le bouclé acquiesça.

- Je suis désolé, mec. Ca m'est complètement passé par dessus la tête.

- Va lui donner maintenant.

- Il t'est encore tombé dessus, non ?

Blaine ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et rejoignit sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et extirpa son portable de la poche de son jean pour composer le numéro de Kurt. Se nichant contre son oreiller, il attendit que le châtain décroche - ce qu'il fit à la troisième sonnerie. Il sourit en entendant la voix mélodieuse de son copain le saluer.

- On peut se voir pour dîner ce soir ? demanda Blaine. J'ai eu une journée affreuse et ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi.

- Désolé chéri, mais pour ce soir c'est pas possible.

Il entendit Kurt pester par dessus le son régulier de sa machine à coudre.

- Tu peux peut-être passer après que t'aies fini ta couture ? espéra Blaine.

- Je bosse toujours sur la même robe depuis hier et j'ai un problème avec les coutures du dos. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais finir, donc pas ce soir.

- D'accord pas de problème. On se verra une autre f…

- Ouais ouais. Il faut que je te laisse. Je t'aime, à demain chéri.

- Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-il alors que Kurt avait déjà raccroché.

Blaine soupira en posant son portable sur sa table de nuit. Il remonta la manche de son pull et arracha le bandage recouvrant sa coupure de la vieille. Il passa ses doigts sur l'entaille encore fraîche et tressaillit. Ce simple geste, fit remonter un flot de souvenirs en lui.

Il se revit adolescent, dans la salle de bain de sa chambre à Dalton, la même boîte noire qu'il avait ressorti hier soir posée à côté de l'évier. Il tenait une lame dans la main et se mordait la lèvre inférieure en se coupant l'avant-bras droit. Puis son souvenir changea, il avait désormais quelques années de plus et se trouvait chez ses parents. Il essuyait son rasoir avec un mouchoir en papier tout en jetant de brefs regards vers la porte en priant pour que personne ne l'ouvre d'un instant à l'autre.

Blaine secoua la tête et cligna des yeux. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se remémorer ces moments où il se mutilait avant que son colocataire ne rentre de cours ou pendant que ses parents terminaient la préparation du repas.

Avant tout, il ne voulait pas revoir le regard rempli de tristesse et d'impuissance de Kurt à chaque fois qu'il découvrait une nouvelle coupure sur son corps. Il pouvait supporter la pitié de ses proches lorsqu'ils découvrirent la vérité lors de son opération de l'oeil suite à la semaine Michael. Mais les iris pleines de douleur que son petit-ami posaient sur lui, était pire que tout. Même en constatant l'effet que son automutilation avait sur Kurt, il n'avait jamais réussi à décrocher.

Chassant toutes ses pensées de son esprit, Blaine se redressa et boita jusqu'à sa commode. Les choses avaient changées, il n'était plus cet adolescent. Il ne retomberait là-dedans, tout cela était derrière lui. Certes, il s'était coupé hier et mourrait d'envie de recommencer, mais cette histoire d'addiction se trouvait loin. Du moins il s'obstinait à le croire.

Il attrapa sa boîte avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Fermant la porte à clé, il ouvrit l'objet en carton et n'eut besoin que de quelques instants pour choisir une lame qu'il stérilisa et plaça dans le porte-lame de son rasoir.

Blaine la laissa glisser le long de sa peau et s'imprégna de l'agréable souffrance que ce geste provoqua lorsque le métal froid s'enfonça petit à petit dans sa chaire. Du sang se mit à perler contre son entaille, avant de couler lentement contre sa peau hâlée. Il se sentait bien et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance à cet instant.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Déjà un très grand merci à tout le monde pour avoir lu mon première chapitre. Je vous suis très reconnaissante pour vos reviews, pour m'avoir suivi et ajouté en favoris.

Je n'en suis pas encore sûre, mais normalement je posterai mes chapitres le mardi.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce second chapitre. Honnêtement, je trouve qu'il est loin d'être mon meilleur… Une review va vite à écrire et fait plaisir, donc si vous avez quelques secondes devant vous, ne vous gênez pas.

Merci de votre lecture et à la semaine prochaine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blade and Needle**

_J-2 avant le défilé._

Pour Kurt Hummel, l'heure des essayages était venue.

Une tasse de café brûlante dans les mains, il observait le portant contenant l'intégralité de ses créations en attendant l'arrivée d'une de ses amies ayant accepté de jouer la mannequin cabine.

Portant la tasse à ses lèvres, Kurt souffla dans le but de refroidir le liquide sombre tout en avançant lentement vers les vêtements. Il sirota une gorgée avant de tendre la main vers les tissus sombres pour les caresser du bout des doigts.

Dans deux jours son rêve se réaliserait ou au contraire tournerait au cauchemar. Il devrait se démarquer des autres élèves, tous aussi passionnés et talentueux que lui, et séduire le jury par ses modèles. Une bonne collection de fin d'étude pourrait lui ouvrir plus facilement les portes du monde sélectif du milieu de la mode. Et avec énormément de chance, il arriverait peut-être à attirer l'attention sur son style, à obtenir un soutien considérable pour monter sa propre ligne et à se frayer une place dans le planning de la brillantissime Fashion Week new-yorkaise de Bryant Park. Seulement grâce à une chance et un talent hors du commun bien évidemment...

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée le sortit de ses songes. Il posa sa tasse sur sa table de travail entre une chute de tissu émeraude et une boîte d'aiguilles, puis alla ouvrir à une immense et maigre jeune fille blonde. Il la mena immédiatement dans la petite chambre lui servant d'atelier et défit la première tenue du cintre. Elle retira rapidement son slim et son débardeur pour passer la robe qu'il ferma avec soin.

Kurt recula de quelques pas et observa le résultat. Il voyait ses vêtements portés pour la première fois et savait que quelques retouches s'imposaient. Il lui demanda de se tourner afin de juger la robe de dos et attrapa quelques épingles sur sa table de travail. Kurt les glissa entres ses lèvres et ajusta les épaules en essayant de ne pas la piquer.

Une fois terminé, il lui retira délicatement la robe et passa à la deuxième tenue. Il en fit de même avec toutes les pièces et la remercia chaleureusement quand ils eurent terminés. Elle le serra dans ses bras et s'enfuit à son cours de yoga. Kurt referma la porte, attrapa son portable sur la commode de sa chambre et lut le message que Blaine lui avait envoyé environ une heure plus tôt. Il y répondit en marchant jusqu'à la cuisine dans le but de se refaire du café.

De Blaine Anderson :

_Bonne journée mon coeur. Je t'aime - B_

A Blaine Anderson :

_Bonjour à toi aussi. Tu passes dîner ce soir ? - K_

Remettant l'appareil dans la poche arrière de son jean, il appuya sur le bouton de démarrage de sa cafetière et sortit le lait de son réfrigérateur. Il en ajouta au liquide brun, rangea la bouteille et avala en vitesse le contenu du mug. Il le reposa sur le plan de travail et retourna s'enfermer dans son atelier.

Kurt réajusta ses vêtements durant le reste de la matinée et n'arrêta qu'aux alentours de treize heures lorsque son portable vibra. Il jeta un rapide regard vers l'écran avant de reporter son attention sur la blouse en mousseline brodée qu'il raccourcissait légèrement. Il la termina minutieusement, la remit sur son cintre et quitta la pièce son téléphone à la main.

De Blaine Anderson :

_Avec plaisir. Je serai là vers 19h30. Tu me manques - B_

* * *

Il était dix-neuf heures lorsque Blaine quitta le comptoir à souvenirs situé dans la hall du Gershwin Theatre pour récupérer ses affaires. Il noua la ceinture de son trench autour de sa taille et attrapa sa sacoche en cuir brun usé par la hanse avant de quitter le vestiaire.

En revenant dans le hall, il fit signe à ses collègues vérifiant les billets des spectateurs en bas des escalators, puis poussa la lourde porte de verre. Il rejoignit Broadway en se frayant un chemin à travers la foule venue passer la soirée à Times Square.

Blaine sourit en repensant à sa première visite dans le quartier. Il était resté fasciné devant tant d'animations et avait parcouru l'avenue de long en large, passant devant tous les théâtres, admirant chaque affiche. Malheureusement, cette magie l'avait quitté bien rapidement. Times Square, Broadway et les théâtres étaient devenus sa routine. Il travaillait cinq jours par semaine au Gershwin, trois après-midi et deux représentations, depuis environ un an et espérait quitter rapidement les t-shirts et posters pour monter sur les planches. Il secoua la tête et descendit les marches de la bouche de métro.

Blaine sortit de la rame cinq stations plus tard pour se retrouver en plein coeur du West Village. Il marcha rapidement vers Charles Street, quelques blocs plus loin, et sonna à l'interphone de l'immeuble de Kurt. Un bip strident lui autorisa l'entrée, il monta au troisième et dernier étage. Kurt déverrouilla la porte et fila dans sa minuscule cuisine.

Il déposa ses affaires dans le salon avant de le rejoindre. Blaine enlaça son petit ami occupé à tailler un poivron rouge en lamelle et se blottit contre son dos en soupirant. Kurt détourna la tête de sa planche à découper pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Salut, soupira Blaine en posant la tête sur son épaule.

Il raffermit sa prise autour de la taille du châtain et l'embrassa dans le cou. Après un moment de silence paisible, Blaine se détacha de Kurt et laissa glisser ses mains sur ses hanches pour maintenir un contact.

- J'ai un truc pour toi.

Kurt leva un sourcil pour l'inciter à continuer, mais il quittait déjà la cuisine pour récupérer une boîte en carton cubique dans sa sacoche. Revenant sur ses pas il la lui tendit. Aussitôt les lèvres de l'autre garçon s'étirèrent en un petit sourire et il posa son couteau sur le plan de travail pour saisir l'objet. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un mug noir barré de l'inscription blanche "Wicked".

- Blaine, rit-il. C'est adorable, mais à force je n'aurai plus assez de place pour les ranger.

Il désigna d'un signe de tête l'étagère en bois au dessus de l'évier où trôner une imposante collection de tasses à l'effigie de toutes les comédies musicales jouées à Broadway. Parmi elles se trouvait deux ou trois autres mugs identiques, ainsi que quelques uns représentant une jolie jeune fille blonde murmurant à l'oreille d'une sorcière verte.

Kurt posa son cadeau en attendant de le ranger avec les autres présents de son petit ami et le remercia en l'embrassant tendrement.

* * *

Une fois sa fourchette reposée sur la table, Kurt sauta de sa chaise et sourit largement en fixant Blaine en train de s'essuyer la bouche avec une serviette de table.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi, annonça-t-il joyeusement.

Son petit ami releva la tête intéressé par cette déclaration. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et Kurt lui fit comprendre qu'il revenait, puis fila vers son atelier. Il revint quelques instants plus tard en tirant un portant de vêtements.

- Des fringues ? soupira Blaine. Sérieux, chéri ? Je pensais que tu devais dépenser moins.

- Ce ne sont pas n'importes quels vêtements. Ce sont les miens, la collection que je présente. Je les ai enfin tous terminés, expliqua-t-il tout excité.

- C'est génial, mon coeur.

- Viens, je vais te présenter la collection.

Blaine se leva et le rejoignit près du portant. Kurt attrapa le premier cintre et débuta sa tirade en lançant régulièrement des regards vers lui pour être sûr d'avoir son attention. Au bout de la cinquième pièce, Blaine ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en examinant le nombres de vêtements restant. Kurt se tut sur le coup et ses grands yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent. Il raccrocha la veste qu'il tenait avant de se tourner vers son petit ami en le foudroyant du regard.

- Dis-le moi si ça ne t'intéresse pas, siffla-t-il. Si _je_ ne t'intéresse pas.

- C'est pas ça, Kurt. Tu m'intéresses et tout ce qui te touche également, mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Finir la soirée à t'écouter parler de ton défilé n'est pas réellement ce dont j'avais rêvé.

Il perçut la colère émanante de son petit ami et continua :

- Je suis extrêmement fier de toi et heureux pour toi, sauf que ce soir j'espérais passer une agréable soirée à discuter de tout et de rien ou regarder un film en te serrant contre moi. Seulement on en est, comme d'habitude, arrivé à ça, expliqua-t-il en désignant le portant en grimaçant.

- Donc, le problème c'est ma passion ? se moqua Kurt.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je remarque simplement que ça fait plus d'un mois qu'il n'y a plus que ton défilé qui compte. Je veux juste un moment avec toi et juste toi, sans aiguille ou croquis. Pas forcément quelque chose d'exceptionnel, sortir manger une part de pizza au coin de la rue me suffit. Tu me manques, Kurt.

- Tu es égoïste, répondit simplement ce dernier.

- Qu… Pardon ?

- Tu passes ton temps à me saouler avec des choses dont je n'ai rien à faire, comme le foot, la boxe ou tout autre sport, s'exclama Kurt.

Blaine soupira en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Il passa nerveusement ses mains dans ses boucles brunes avant de répliquer :

- Je pensais que tout partager avec l'autre était justement une des choses merveilleuses dans notre couple. Vraisemblablement ça fait cinq ans que je me trompe.

- Arrête tes conneries !

- Te souviens-tu de la dernière fois où tu m'as demandé comment j'allais ? s'anima Blaine.

Kurt ne répondit pas et quitta la pièce agacé.

- T'as raison, ce n'est surement pas important. Tant que je continue à tout faire pour toi, tout ira bien.

- Arrête ! cria Kurt en se retournant vivement. Arrête ou pars, ça ne sert à rien que tu restes si c'est pour passer tes nerfs sur moi.

Blaine acquiesça faiblement en récupérant ses affaires et quitta l'appartement en silence.

Il rentra chez lui, enfila un bas de pyjama et se repassa mentalement cette soirée désastreuse en se haïssant pour tous les propos horribles qu'il avait eu envers Kurt. Il se releva pour récupérer sa boîte à cravate et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Ce soir là, Blaine se coupa six fois. Une coupure pour chaque reproche fait à son petit ami.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Aimé ? Pas aimé ?

Si quelqu'un veut secouer Kurt ou réconforter Blaine, une review et je vous arrange ça.

Pour information, il y aura normalement sept chapitres à cette fiction.

Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture et à mardi prochain.


	4. Chapter 4

Avant toute chose, encore merci pour votre lecture, vos visites et vos reviews. Sans vous cette fiction serait restée dans les documents de mon ordinateur portable.

* * *

**Blade and Needle**

_Jour du défilé._

- Blaine ! cria Lewis depuis le salon.

Blaine grogna et enfouit encore plus son visage dans son oreiller en entendant des pas approcher de sa chambre. Sans même toquer, son colocataire fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Mec, t'as pas vu mes clés ?

Il répondit négativement de la tête et Lewis jura en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

- Toujours pas de nouvelles de Kurt ?

Blaine maugréa un "non" étouffé par le coussin. Il soupira et s'appuya sur les coudes.

- J'ai essayé de l'appeler des dizaines de fois, mais je tombe systématiquement sur son répondeur. Je ne pense même pas qu'il ait regardé son portable et ne l'a surement même pas pris au défilé.

- C'est aujourd'hui son truc ?

- Ouais, il présente sa collection à quinze heures.

Blaine se tourna vers son réveil, qui indiquait onze heures. Il lui restait encore largement le temps de se doucher et de se changer. Il s'étira avant de s'asseoir, dévoilant sans y penser ses bras nus durant un bref instant. Instant, malheureusement, assez long pour capter l'attention de l'autre garçon.

- C'est quoi ces marques, mec ? demanda immédiatement Lewis en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien, répondit précipitamment Blaine en croisant fermement les bras contre son torse pour essayer de cacher ses coupures et bandages.

Il croisa le regard de son colocataire le coeur battant à tout rompre. Comment pouvait-il être aussi con pour mettre ses cicatrices en avant comme il venait de le faire ? Si Lewis répétait tout à Kurt, il serait foutu. Il perdrait sans aucun doute son petit ami.

Blaine analysa le moindre changement sur le visage de son ami, mais rien. Aucune expression horrifiée de se peignit sur ses traits et Blaine se mit à espérer. Il n'avait jamais parlé à Lewis de son ancienne dépendance à l'automutilation et avait justifié les cicatrices de son adolescence par toutes les excuses bidons possibles et imaginables, des griffures de chat aux souvenirs de maltraitances dû à ses années lycée. Lewis ne s'était jamais douté de rien et avait cru Blaine.

- Ouais, ouais c'est ça, répondit son colocataire au bout d'un moment.

Un sourire taquin étira ses lèvres et il se leva avec un clin d'oeil.

- Faut que j'y aille, mec. J'ai cours, déclara-t-il la main sur la poignée de porte. Tu ferais bien d'y aller toi aussi, ça fait deux jours que tu hibernes.

Blaine le salua en ignorant sa dernière remarque et se blottit à nouveau dans sa couverture. Il vérifia qu'il n'avait aucun nouveau message ou appel manqué sur son portable, mais toujours rien. Il soupira en reposant l'appareil, ferma les yeux et s'endormit peu de temps après.

* * *

Kurt arpentait inlassablement les coulisses en jetant d'anxieux regards vers sa montre toutes les minutes. Il observa du coin de l'oeil ses mannequins en train de se faire coiffer et maquiller. Encore une demie heure et ce serait son tour. Il souffla un grand coup et retourna vers son portant pour retirer les housses des vêtements. Il attendit que la première fille soit prête et lui tendit son ensemble, puis fit de même pour la seconde et ainsi de suite.

Vingt minutes plus tard, toutes avaient récupéré leur tenue attitrée. Kurt courut de l'une à l'autre pour fermer, ajuster et observer le résultat. Il s'éloignait de quelques pas de sa dernière mannequin, afin de voir le rendu, quand il trébucha sur quelque chose. Deux mains le retinrent par les épaules et il se retourna pour faire face à une jeune fille blonde et souriante qu'il connaissait bien.

- Quinn !

Derrière elle, Rachel, Mercedes et Santana approchaient elles aussi.

- Les filles ! s'écria-t-il en les enlaçant rapidement. Vous devriez être dans la salle, je passe dans dix minutes.

- On voulait venir te souhaiter bonne chance avant la collection du prochain élève, expliqua Rachel.

- Ton nain de jardin n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Santana en inspectant la salle du regard à la recherche de Blaine.

Kurt ne répondit pas et s'éloigna vers une mannequin proche de lui pour vérifier encore une fois le port de son chemisier.

- Attends, attends, ça veut dire quoi ça ? s'enquit immédiatement Mercedes en l'attrapant par le bras pour le ramener vers elles.

- Rien du tout.

- Où est Blaine, alors ? insista Quinn en se mêlant à l'échange.

- Je ne sais pas, il va surement bientôt arriver.

Rachel fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers ses amies pour juger leurs réactions. Mercedes plaqua ses mains sur ses hanches en ordonnant silencieusement à Kurt d'expliquer l'histoire en vitesse, Quinn afficha un air perplexe et Santana pencha la tête sur le côté en plissant le front.

- Il n'est pas là ? hasarda la petite brune au nom de toutes.

- Non ! Ca vous va comme réponse ? siffla Kurt.

- On se calme, Porcelaine.

Il se retourna vivement et jeta un regard noir à Santana. Mercedes s'approcha doucement de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, chéri ?

- Blaine et moi, on s'est… engueulé il y a deux jours. Depuis je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui et… et je ne sais même pas s'il va venir aujourd'hui.

- A quel sujet vous êtes-vous disputés ? tenta Quinn.

- Pour ça, répondit-il en désignant la pièce entière. Visiblement il en a marre que je parle de mode, de couture, de tout ce qui touche à ce défilé.

- Il vient de se rendre compte que t'es ennuyeux comme la pluie, résuma Santana.

- Santana ! s'exclama Rachel.

- Quoi ? Blaine n'est pas mieux, alors ce n'est pas un problème pour lui. Il est peut-être juste stressé en ce moment ou a appris que sa fabrique de noeuds papillon préférée a fait faillite. Combien de fois avez-vous baisé ce mois-ci ? Je suis sûre que ça a un rapport, ça a _toujours_ un rapport.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'était pas gêné par la question de son amie, ça faisait bien longtemps que les remarques de Santana n'avaient plus d'effets sur personne, sauf peut-être Rachel, et puis il avait vingt-deux ans. Ce qui le frappa fut la réponse à cette question.

- Santana ! répéta Rachel en couinant.

- Fais pas cette tête de vierge effarouchée, Berry.

- Ca va, Kurt ? s'enquit Quinn en l'observant.

- Aucune, répondit-il simplement.

- Pardon ?

Santana le fixa choquée et Mercedes tourna la tête vers lui l'air soucieuse.

- On a rien fait à part s'embrasser.

- On est juste le seize aujourd'hui, dit doucement Rachel.

- Oh je t'en prie ! Je suis sûre que même toi tu te tapes ton cachalot plus d'une fois par mois.

- Je suis vraiment trop con, soupira Kurt.

- Hé ! Il n'y a pas que le sexe qui compte, chéri, répliqua Mercedes en le serrant plus fort contre elle.

- Non, c'est pas que ça... Il a raison, je le délaisse depuis des semaines et ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte !

Kurt repoussa subitement sa meilleure amie au moment où le défilé suivant était annoncé.

- Je dois le voir.

- Tu le verras plus tard, Kurt, informa Quinn en tendant l'oreille. C'est ton tour.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Bien ? Pas bien ? Moyen ? Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos avis.

La semaine dernière je vous avais annoncé que normalement cette fiction compterait sept chapitres, mais je suis en train de me demander si je n'en rajouterai pas quelques uns. Il y a quelques petites choses que j'aimerai aborder en plus, donc j'hésite à en faire une dizaine. Vous pouvez bien évidement me donner votre avis sur ça également.

Encore merci pour votre lecture.

A mardi prochain pour un nouveau (long, plus du double de celui-ci) chapitre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blade and Needle**

Kurt sonna à la porte de l'appartement de Blaine aussitôt tous les défilés terminés et ses vêtements rentrés chez lui. Son show avait été à la hauteur de ses espérances et dans l'ensemble tout s'était relativement bien déroulé, du moins jusqu'à ce que la mannequin d'une autre élève ne trébuche et ne se blesse avec les morceaux de miroir recouvrant son bustier. Une robe en miroir, vraiment ?

Il pressa la sonnette une seconde fois et se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure en patientant sur le paillasson. Des pas se firent entendre derrière la porte et Kurt se redressa instantanément. Le colocataire de Blaine lui ouvrit la porte en grognant quelque chose à propos de son trousseau de clés. Kurt ne réagit pas et le suivit à l'intérieur.

- Où est Blaine ? demanda-t-il en lui emboîtant le pas jusqu'au salon.

Lewis haussa les épaules en se laissant tomber sur le sofa et récupéra la manette face à lui.

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il devait aller à ton spectacle…

- Défilé, corrigea Kurt.

- Ouais si tu veux. Donc, théoriquement, il devrait être avec toi.

- Il n'est pas venu.

Lewis se retourna soudain vers Kurt toujours debout derrière lui.

- Quoi ? Sérieux ? demanda-t-il surpris. Putain, quand vous vous faites la gueule tous les deux...

- Tu n'as aucune idée d'où il puisse être ? coupa Kurt.

Il répondit négativement en fixant son attention sur la télévision. Kurt le remercia et s'apprêtait à quitter l'appartement quand Lewis le héla.

- Au fait Kurt, j'ai découvert une facette de toi ce matin que je n'aurais pas soupçonné, sourit Lewis.

Kurt se retourna vers lui les sourcils froncés et lui demanda de ce qu'il insinuait.

- Oh allez ! Sois pas timide, j'ai vu les marques de Blaine.

- Quelles marques ?

- Les griffes sur ses bras, et je suis prêt à parier qu'il en a d'autres.

Cette fois-ci les yeux céruléens de Kurt s'écarquillèrent. Des marques… genre des vraies et récentes cicatrices ? Il porta une main tremblante à sa bouche. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait s'imaginer des choses. Cela était terminé, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter. Tout avait pris fin à l'arrivée de Blaine à New York. Les cicatrices avaient diminué peu à peu durant les deux mois précédents son emménagement, avant de finir par devenir un lointain souvenir que Kurt se plaisait à oublier. Alors pourquoi cette simple évocation venait de le faire revenir des années en arrière ? Pourquoi se mettait-il tout de suite à penser à cela ?

- Pas la peine d'être gêné, j'avais une copine qui me griffait et me mordait tout le temps.

- Non… non c'est pas ça, bégaya-t-il.

Kurt afficha un sourire se voulant rassurant et amical tandis qu'il cherchait à toute vitesse une excuse pour se débarrasser de Lewis et avoir l'appartement pour lui seul.

- Un café ça te tente, Lewis ? proposa-t-il soudainement en attrapant son portefeuille dans sa sacoche. Va en boire un, tu as l'air fatigué et un peu d'air frais te fera du bien.

Il se redressa après avoir trouvé l'objet désiré et en extirpa un billet de dix dollars froissé qu'il tendit au jeune homme.

- Euh… ok, répondit Lewis complètement perdu en reposant sa manette.

- Je vais attendre ici. Surtout prends ton temps.

Il acquiesça faiblement en se levant et se fit pousser par Kurt jusque dans le hall. Lewis le regarda une dernière fois perplexe avant que le châtain claque la porte derrière lui.

Aussitôt seul, Kurt se laissa glisser contre le mur et se retrouva assit sur le parquet froid de l'entrée les bras fermement serrés autour de ses jambes repliées contre son torse. Il tremblait de tous ses membres en essayant de se persuader qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien, qu'il avait mal compris ou que Lewis avait mal vu. Tout plutôt que de penser à ce que cette allusion avait provoqué en lui. Kurt resta ainsi un long moment, le temps de se calmer, puis se releva faiblement et se dirigea vers la chambre de Blaine.

Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte en tremblant. Presque automatiquement, il se mit à fouiller dans les affaires de son petit ami sachant très bien ce qu'il cherchait. Il connaissait la boîte à cravate de Blaine et priait pour ne pas la retrouver cachée derrière une pile de livres ou dans un tout autre endroit. Ne la découvrant pas sur son bureau ni dans ses tables de chevet, Kurt se releva et passa à la commode. Perdant patience et gagnant espoir après chaque tiroir, il passa au dernier compartiment. Le jeune homme souleva les deux premiers cardigans de la pile avant de la trouver.

* * *

Quand Blaine rentra chez lui en début de soirée, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à trouver son petit ami recroquevillé sur sa chaise de bureau en train de fixer un point imaginaire face à lui. Il laissa tomber son sac à côté de la porte de sa chambre et avança vers lui sans le quitter des yeux.

- Kurt… susurra-t-il.

Celui-ci tourna lentement la tête vers lui et ancra son regard dans le sien. Blaine tressaillit face à l'intensité des pupilles de Kurt. Quelque chose dans le regard qu'il posât sur lui le fit hésiter un instant entre quitter l'immeuble en courant et se précipiter vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Jamais auparavant il n'avait senti ce mélange de douleur, de colère et de volonté dans les yeux de Kurt. Blaine s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et prit la parole sans même s'en rendre compte :

- Désolé, vraiment désolé. J'avais prévu de venir… Je voulais vraiment être là... Ca comptait énormément pour toi… mais c'était trop tard. Je me suis endormi et quand… c'était terminé. Je suis sincèrement désolé. J'ai raté ton défilé et…

Blaine soupira ne sachant comment exprimer combien il se détestait pour avoir loupé l'un des moments les plus importants de la vie de son petit ami. Il passa nerveusement la main dans ses boucles rebelles en espèrant que Kurt dise quelque chose.

- Enlève ton pull, ordonna-t-il simplement au bout d'un long moment.

Il se figea instantanément. Kurt avait deviné d'une manière ou d'une autre et Blaine n'était même pas surpris - certes mortifié mais pas surpris. Il força tout de même les coins de ses lèvres à se révéler en un sourire et prit la parole d'une voix ingénue.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Blaine Anderson, retire ton _putain_ de pull tout de suite !

- Kurt…

- Obéis ! couina-t-il la gorge serrée.

En acquiesçant inutilement, Blaine releva lentement son vêtement avant de le jeter sur son lit. Il replia aussitôt ses bras, presque timidement, contre le tissu de son marcel en jersey blanc. Il attendit que Kurt pique une crise, se mette à crier et à le taper, mais rien de cela ne se produit. Il ne dit rien, ne bougea pas.

Blaine releva la tête étonné et le vit le fixer d'un air impatient. Il décroisa les bras, offrant ainsi la vue de ses avants-bras à l'autre garçon. Instantanément le regard de Kurt glissa vers les cicatrices striant sa peau halée. Blaine ne put supporter la tristesse, la souffrance et l'amour inconditionnel les liant depuis cinq ans reflétés dans les pupilles de Kurt. Le bouclé grimaça, mais ne fit pas le moindre geste. Son petit ami, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, souffrait à cause de lui et de ses actes.

- Pourquoi ? susurra Kurt la voix brisée.

- J'en avais besoin, avoua Blaine. Je suis désolé. C'était plus fort que moi, ça me fait tellement de bien et… et je sais que tu mérites mieux qu'un minable qui...

Ses justifications furent stoppées par de fines et douces lèvres. Blaine se tut et se concentra sur ce baiser sans pour autant y répondre. Lorsque Kurt se détacha, ses magnifiques yeux scintillant et larmoyant, il caressa la joue du brun et reprit la parole.

- Ne dit plus jamais une chose pareille. Tu n'es pas comme ça, Blaine. Tu ne l'as jamais été et ne le seras jamais. Tu te mutiles, mais ce n'est pas une addiction qui m'empêchera de t'aimer.

Avançant vers lui, Kurt caressa les nombreuses marques blanchâtres et à peine visibles zébrant le bras gauche de Blaine, puis fit de même avec les plus récentes et rosâtres. Il s'attarda sur celles-là, encore boursouflées et ensanglantées pour la plupart. Les plus anciennes remontaient à environ une semaine, Kurt le savait sans même que Blaine ne le lui dise. Il s'était malheureusement trouvé dans cette situation plus d'une fois auparavant pour avoir à l'interroger sur leurs origines ou anciennetés.

- C'est de ma faute.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Blaine en le regardant les sourcils froncés.

- J'aurais dû m'occuper de toi. J'étais tellement concentré sur ma collection que j'en ai oublié le plus important. J'ai oublié de te dire, de te montrer et de te faire ressentir combien je t'aime.

Kurt se rapprocha encore plus près de Blaine les lèvres tremblantes et se blottit contre lui. Son petit ami passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre son torse. Kurt se nicha contre sa poitrine avant d'éclater en sanglots.

- Si je ne t'avais pas laissé, peut-être que tu n'aurais pas rech… peut-être que jam...

Blaine raffermit sa prise autour du frêle corps de Kurt et le serra contre lui aussi fort que possible en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Les sanglots de Kurt redoublèrent, alors qu'il s'attardait sur une cicatrice en particulier, lisse et blanche. Il y traça des cercles avec son pouce en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Notre premier bal de promo.

Surpris, Blaine s'écarta pour pouvoir observer son visage. Kurt sécha ses larmes du dos de sa main et se redressa en inspirant fortement comme pour se calmer.

- Tu te l'es faite suite à cette horrible soirée, expliqua-t-il en caressant délicatement la fine cicatrice.

Blaine ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma presque aussitôt ne sachant quoi répondre. Kurt fit glisser son pouce plus bas sur son avant-bras et s'arrêta sur une marque à hauteur du poignet.

- Dispute sur le parking du Scandals.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Blaine perplexe.

Kurt plongea son regard dans les pupilles mordorées de son petit ami, mais ignora la question. Son pouce continua son chemin le long du bras gauche de Blaine et remonta lentement avant de s'arrêter près du coude.

- Celle-ci remonte au soir où je t'ai annoncé que je n'étais pas accepté chez Marc Jacobs pour mon stage de première année, susurra-t-il sans rompre le contact visuel entre eux.

- Ils n'ont aucune idée de se qu'ils ont perdu.

Les lèvres de Kurt s'ourlèrent en un sourire timide. Il passa sa main libre sur la joue de Blaine, tandis que l'autre arrêtait de caresser la petite cicatrice pour re-descendre de quelques centimètres vers la droite et s'attarder sur une autre.

- Chandler, grimaça Kurt. Sans aucun doute ma plus grosse connerie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? répéta Blaine presque contre ses lèvres.

- Je te montre que tu as déjà trop souffert par ma faute.

- On dirait plutôt que tu essayes de prouver à quel point tu comptes pour moi et combien tout ce qui tourne autour de toi a une incidence directe sur moi.

Kurt haussa les épaules et ramena sa deuxième main sur la joue libre de Blaine.

- Tu vas arrêter, annonça-t-il. Définitivement.

- Je… j'ai déjà essayé, mon coeur.

- Sauf que cette fois, tu réussiras. Je serai là et tu y arriveras.

- Tu étais déjà là quand j'avais dix-sept ans et ni toi, ni les médecins, ni les thérapeutes n'ont pu m'aider.

- Cette fois-ci sera différente. Je ne ferai pas que rester là impuissant et ne te lâcherai pas quelque soit le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu ne rechutes pas à nouveau.

- Kurt…

- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît, le coupa ce dernier. Il y a quatre ans, lorsque tes parents t'ont fait suivre, je ne me sentais pas prêt. J'étais mort de peur et ne t'ai absolument pas aidé. A partir du moment où des spécialistes voulurent te guérir, j'ai arrêté de me voiler la face en me disant que ça te passerait. J'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'un jour tu puisses te faire mal au point de te perdre… pour toujours, couina-t-il en grimaçant.

- Jamais ça ne se produira, susurra Blaine en le berçant dans ses bras.

- Et comment le saurai-je ? s'écria Kurt en se dégageant.

- Tu as ma promesse.

- Je m'en tape de ça, Blaine ! Je veux que tu stoppes tout, que tu le fasses une bonne fois pour toute. Pas que tu me promettes de ne pas te suicider !

Blaine soupira en se massant la nuque. Bien évidement qu'il désirait y arriver pour lui et pour Kurt, mais il demeurait terrorisé à l'idée de le faire espérer pour le décevoir par la suite. Il sentit les pupilles céruléennes de Kurt sur sa peau et acquiesça faiblement. Après tout, il devait tenter pour tous les deux.

- Tu te rends compte de combien ce sera difficile ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Kurt.

- Très difficile et très long.

- Et tu y arriveras.

Kurt s'approcha de lui pour enrouler ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami et ferma doucement les paupières en se penchant pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine. Il l'embrassa tendrement, comme pour lui transmettre toute sa volonté. Il désirait plus que tout délivrer Blaine de son addiction et veiller à ce qu'il ne rechute pas.

Au bout d'un moment, Blaine perdit patience et approfondit l'échange. Sa langue quémanda l'accès à la bouche de Kurt et s'y introduisit quand il l'y autorisa. Se pressant contre le corps de Blaine, Kurt mêla ses mains à ses boucles et le poussa vers son lit. Blaine l'attrapa par les hanches pour l'entraîner avec lui sur le matelas. Il remonta jusqu'à la tête de lit et Kurt s'installa rapidement au dessus de lui, l'encerclant de ses cuisses. Il se pressa contre son torse et glissa ses mains sous son débardeur en déposant de nombreux baisers papillons le long de son cou. Arrivé au niveau de son épaule, il s'écarta et resta un instant à contempler le bouclé allongé sous lui.

- Merci, susurra Kurt en caressant délicatement la joue de son petit ami.

Blaine ne répondit pas et l'attira vers ses lèvres avant d'entreprendre de lui ôter sa chemise. Il tira sur son foulard, qui se dénoua facilement avant de se retrouver sur le parquet, puis ses doigts s'attaquèrent aux boutons du vêtement. Quand elle fut déboutonnée en entier, Kurt s'écarta pour s'en débarrasser. Blaine profita de ce court instant pour le saisir fermement par la taille et le renverser sur le matelas. Kurt esquissa un sourire et le ramena contre lui en tirant sur les bretelles de son haut. Blaine déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue avant de nicher son nez dans le cou de l'autre garçon. Quelque part au dessus de lui, Kurt enroula une de ses boucles autour de son index avant de la relâcher et de lentement descendre ses mains vers son dos. Blaine huma sa peau pâle et sensible en soupirant d'aise.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, ronronna-t-il en mordillant la nuque exposée de son petit ami.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors, alors, alors ?

Je sais que certains d'entre vous attendaient de découvrir la réaction de Kurt depuis un moment et j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu.

Bien évidement, comme chaque semaine, j'attends votre avis par review.

Il y aura bien une dizaine de chapitres à cette fiction, cette fois c'est décidé et commencé à être écrit.

Par contre le prochain chapitre est tellement minuscule qu'il me fait un peu honte... J'ai essayé de le rallonger, mais je ne vois pas quoi rajouter sans mélanger les événements au point de rendre cela ridicule. Donc ne vous attendez pas à un chapitre 6 de plus de 1000 mots x)

Que vous soyez invisible ou non, je vous remercie encore pour votre lecture.

A la semaine prochaine.


	6. Chapter 6

Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentrerai demain soir, donc voici le chapitre avec un peu d'avance.

On se retrouve en bas pour mes notes habituelles.

* * *

**Blade and Needle**

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé hier, comment s'est passé ton défilé ?

Kurt s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se surélever avant de répondre.

- Bien, enfin je suppose. Je n'ai pas eu de retour.

Blaine fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qu'il voulait dire lorsque Kurt le devança :

- Je ne suis pas resté à la soirée. Je me suis enfuit dès que possible pour venir ici, expliqua-t-il.

- Mais ça ne devait pas être aussi important que tes vêtements de rencontrer des professionnels pour essayer d'obtenir un bon stage et tout ?

- Si, mais je me débrouillerais tout de même. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne me suis pas présenté à quelques acheteurs et designers que je vais obligatoirement me retrouver au sous-sol de Diane Von Fürstenberg pour coudre des boutons. Et puis, tout le monde ne peut pas présenter sa collection de fin d'étude à Parsons et la vendre immédiatement à Barney's comme Proenza Schouler **(1) **, sourit-il. De toute façon, je réussirai donc...

Il haussa les épaules et se blottit à nouveau contre son petit ami. Blaine laissa glisser ses doigts contre la peau nue de son dos et descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de tracer des cercles sur sa hanche.

Un silence paisible s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce que Kurt ne tourne la tête vers lui en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et en évitant de croiser les pupilles mordorées de l'autre garçon.

- Que se passe-t-il, mon coeur ? s'inquiéta Blaine, son sourire se fanant légèrement.

- Tu ne pense pas qu'on a assez attendu maintenant ?

En fronçant les sourcils, le bouclé raffermit sa prise sur la hanche de Kurt.

- Assez attendu pour quoi ?

- On est ensemble depuis plus de cinq ans. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes et je me disais que peut-être nous pourrions sauter le pas, murmura Kurt en le regardant avec espoir.

Durant un instant qui lui parut interminable, Blaine ne répondit pas et resta à le fixer légèrement hébété.

- Kurtie… susurra Blaine en pétrissant inconsciemment la peau douce de la hanche du châtain.

- Seulement si tu le veux bien sûr, déclara Kurt à toute vitesse. C'est juste qu'on est à New York depuis des années et je ne m'imagine pas vivre sans toi une seconde de plus.

Peu à peu, un sourire espiègle se dessina sur les lèvres charnues de Blaine et Kurt ne put s'empêcher d'appréhender les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer.

- Tu dis ça seulement car tu as voulu un appart dans West Village et que tu galères à payer ton loyer tout seul, se moqua-t-il.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux et s'obligea à lutter contre les larmes affluant instantanément ses paupières. Blaine le remarqua et laissa glisser son avant-bras jusqu'à la taille de l'autre garçon pour le presser un peu plus contre son torse. Kurt le repoussa en fermant fermement les yeux et se détourna de lui.

- Bébé, regarde-moi.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour chasser les larmes de ses beaux yeux pâles. Blaine posa doucement sa main dans le bas de son dos et le caressa lentement. Kurt prit une grande inspiration tremblante et obéit.

- Je t'aime, Kurt. Plus que tout au monde…

- Mais tu ne veux pas vivre avec moi, le coupa-t-il.

- Bien sûr que si je le veux, Kurtie, assura fermement Blaine.

Un sourire immense étira lentement les fines et douces lèvres de Kurt, alors qu'il se rapprochait automatiquement de son petit ami jusqu'à être aussi près de lui que possible.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien évidement.

Blaine rit et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Kurt soupira en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de son vis-à-vis.

- Comment as-tu pu croire que je refuserai ? demanda Blaine en chassant une mèche du visage du jeune homme.

Kurt baissa la tête en emprisonnant sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents blanches et parfaites.

- Parce que je suis nul comme copain.

- Kurt ! gémit Blaine en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai été horrible avec toi.

- Ce n'était pas volontaire et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Peut-être, mais tout de même…

- Tu as sérieusement besoin de comprendre que jamais je n'arrêterai de t'aimer, et ça même si je le voulais.

De nouveau la gorge de Kurt se serra et il ne fit rien pour empêcher les premières larmes de perler le long de ses joues. Il se pencha vers les lèvres de Blaine et mit tout l'amour qu'il lui portait dans son baiser. Blaine grogna et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche sans se faire prier.

Bien vite leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent et Kurt força son petit ami à s'allonger. Il glissa sur ses cuisses jusqu'à se retrouver à califourchon au dessus de lui et l'enfonça plus profondément dans le matelas avant de délaisser ses lèvres pour se mettre à lécher, mordiller et apaiser la peau exposée de la gorge de Blaine. Celui-ci gémit sous lui et un rire cristallin résonna dans la pièce en retour. Blaine sourit en caressant distraitement le bas du dos de Kurt. Le rire du magnifique garçon lui faisait toujours le même effet, l'emplissait systématiquement d'un sentiment de bonheur à l'état pur. Savoir que Kurt était heureux avec lui et grâce à lui était tout ce qui importait à Blaine. Le châtain l'embrassa rapidement à la commissure des lèvres et migra à nouveau vers son cou.

- Tu sais que j'ai cours dans quarante minutes, susurra le bouclé d'une voix sensuelle à l'oreille de Kurt occupé à suçoter sa clavicule.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'aurai fini dans quarante minutes.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

**(1)** Si quelqu'un les connaît il gagne mon respect éternel et un gros câlin de Klaine (même un abonnement câlin).

Toutes mes références au milieu de la mode sont justifiées.

Voilà le minuscule chapitre mentionné la dernière fois. Pas si minuscule que cela en fait, pas immense non plus, mais plus long que je ne pensais.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

Je remercie ceux et celles qui ajoutent régulièrement ma fiction à leurs favoris et la suivent.

Poster une petite review ne prend que quelques secondes, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Réponse à anonyme (avec un peu de retard) : **Ca me fait très plaisir que tu apprécies ma fiction et que tu crois à ce que j'écris. Ce n'est pas toujours facile comme sujet, car je me demande quelques fois si je ne raconte pas n'importe et autre. Visiblement non. J'espère que la suite va te plaire.

Pendant que nous sommes dans les reviews, je voudrais remercier les reviewers du dernier chapitre clairepistache, Klaine29, Snapou Black, RosedAtlantis et HigureTsukiyo ainsi que tous les autres.

* * *

**Attention : retour du rating M à partir de ce chapitre !**

* * *

**Blade and Needle**

Les mains tremblantes Blaine posa rageusement sa guitare acoustique sur le sofa, puis se laisse tomber contre le dossier. Il avait emménagé dans l'appartement de Kurt quatre jours plus tôt, soit depuis le jour où son petit ami le lui avait proposé. Il avait fait ses valises en rentrant de cours et s'était installé le soir même, une fois Kurt rentré du café où il travaillait après la fac. Certes, il lui restait quelques papiers à signer avant de vivre légalement avec lui et n'avait pas récupéré tous ses meubles, mais cela ne changeait au rien au fait que désormais il se couchait et se levait chaque jour aux côtés du plus magnifique jeune homme qu'il connaisse. Et accessoirement, il n'avait pas retouché à un rasoir depuis quatre jours. Même si à cet instant il en avait effroyablement _besoin_. Pas spécialement envie, juste besoin. Il n'avait recommencé à se couper que treize malheureux jours auparavant et éprouvait déjà ce besoin de recommencer presque automatiquement. Rien que cette pensée le fit frissonner et lui donna envie de pleurer. Tout recommençait, il le savait.

Blaine n'arrivait plus à se convaincre que ce n'était que passager, qu'il contrôlait la situation et arrêterait quand il le déciderait. Il était retombé dans la dépendance et se haïssait pour cela. Plus que tout, il détestait le sentiment déchirant de manque qu'il éprouvait depuis deux jours à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul et sans occupation. Sa dernière entaille remontait a à peine quatre-vingt-dix heures, putain !

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration en fixant le plafond. Il se sentait horriblement mal, mais ne devait pas céder. Il ne le pouvait pas, Kurt croyait en lui et cela représentait plus que tout au monde. Plus que de s'enfoncer une lame dans la chair pour éprouver, un instant toujours trop court, une délicieuse et libératrice douleur. Il récupéra sa guitare et tenta une nouvelle fois d'éloigner l'envie de récupérer sa boîte à cravate enfouit sous un tas de chutes de tissus dans l'atelier de Kurt.

Blaine gratta les cordes en essayant de contrôler les tremblements de sa main, mais renonça vite. Il posa rageusement l'instrument sur son trépied, puis se mit à faire les cent pas dans la minuscule pièce. Il attrapa son téléphone portable sur la table basse et composa le numéro de son petit ami qui ne répondit pas. Kurt se trouvait à l'instant même en cours et il en était parfaitement conscient. Il raccrocha avant de chercher le nom de Mike dans son répertoire. Répondeur également. Il tenta de contacter son meilleur ami, mais tomba encore une fois directement sur la messagerie de Sam. Le bouclé gémit en tapant un dernier numéro. Finn décrocha à la cinquième sonnerie et Blaine soupira de soulagement en entendant la voix de l'autre garçon, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien et heureux en entendant la voix de Finn.

- Euh… Blaine ? demanda son interlocuteur surpris. Tout va bien ? Kurt va bien ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Finn, il ne se passe rien de grave. Jamais juste envie de t'appeler, pour prendre des nouvelles. Comment ça va à Lima ?

- Bien… répondit-il réticent. C'est l'Ohio, il n'a jamais rien de nouveau ici.

- Et toi comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va.

- Cool.

Il y eu un long silence pesant avant que Finn ne reprenne finalement la parole.

- C'était sympa de te parler, Blaine. Il faudra qu'on recommence un jour.

Blaine acquiesça et Finn mit fin à la communication. Il rangea l'appareil dans la poche arrière de son jean, appeler Finn avait été beaucoup moins distrayant qu'il ne l'aurait cru et beaucoup trop rapide. Il avait espérer que le jeune homme arriverait à le distraire, mais non l'esprit de Blaine était toujours focalisé sur l'illusion d'une lame parcourant lentement la peau sensible de son poignet. Il frémit et s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui.

Se couper représentait la solution de facilité, tout serait plus simple une fois sa peau striée d'une nouvelle entaille. S'il le voulait vraiment, il arriverait à se soulager et à faire en sorte que Kurt ne le découvre pas immédiatement. Sauf que Blaine savait parfaitement que ce ne serait qu'un leurre pour gagner quelques heures ou quelques jours avant que son petit ami ne s'en rende compte. Blaine secoua la tête et attrapa la télécommande de le télévision.

Se laissant à nouveau tomber sur le canapé, il parcouru les différentes chaînes à la recherche d'un programme débile et divertissant. Il s'arrêta sur une des multiples télé-réalités transmise et observa distraitement la bimbo siliconée et écervelée qui racontait combien sa nuit avec un autre participant avait changé sa vie. Blaine détestait ce genre d'émissions, mais devait bien reconnaître qu'il était difficile de détacher le regard de l'écran face à la débilité constante du programme. Malheureusement pour lui, le générique de fin succéda la révélation de la participante et il dut se résoudre à rechercher un autre programme, sans succès.

Blaine éteignit la télévision et resta assit sur le sofa. Peut-être pourrait-il juste se couper partiellement ? Pas profondément, juste une petite coupure aussi légère qu'une griffure. Il tripota la télécommande toujours dans sa main tout en pesant le pour et le contre. Une minuscule coupure n'était pas une véritable entaille, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne pourrait pas blesser Kurt ni le faire se sentir coupable. Tout le monde s'était déjà coupé à un moment ou un autre.

Blaine reposa la télécommande sur le fauteuil avant de se diriger lentement vers l'atelier de son petit ami. Il poussa la porte et y pénétra sans le moindre bruit, comme s'il craignait de se faire prendre sur le fait. Il ouvrit une des portes en bois de la grande armoire dans laquelle Kurt rangeait ses tissus et autres matériaux pour en extirper une boîte de rangement rectangulaire posée dans le fond du meuble. Farfouillant à l'intérieur, il crut entendre un bruit et se retourna brusquement vers la porte restée ouverte en tendant l'oreille. Il resta figé un long moment, puis retourna à sa fouille quand aucun autre son ne brisa le silence de l'appartement vide. Blaine avait dissimulé sa boîte à cravate du mieux possible le lendemain de son installation, pendant que Kurt travaillait. Il ne craignait pas que l'autre jeune homme ne la trouve ici, surtout qu'il n'avait plus de création en cours et ne passait que très peu de temps dans cette pièce depuis l'emménagement de Blaine.

Arrivant en bas de la pile de tissus, Blaine retrouva l'objet souhaité sous un morceau de velours noir plié en quatre. Il s'assit contre l'armoire avant de soulever le couvercle de sa boîte et soupira d'aise en observant les fines lames reflétant la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers les stores de l'atelier. Il tendit la main pour en attraper une, mais laissa son geste en suspens avant de toucher le métal froid. Etait-il si faible que cela ? Il se trouvait sur le point d'obéir à ses pulsions sous peine de se blesser et pire que tout de blesser celui qu'il aimait et qui avait désespérément besoin que tout cela s'arrête. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux et ne pouvaient pas continuer comme cela. C'était néfaste pour Kurt comme pour lui et ça finirait sans le moindre doute par être mortel pour leur couple.

- Que fais-tu ?

Blaine sursauta et referma instinctivement sa boîte. Il était paralysé par la peur quand il tourna la tête vers Kurt debout la main sur la poignée métallique de la porte, se tenant encore plus droit qu'à son habitude, et fixant l'objet en carton noir dans les mains de son petit ami. Il semblait plus vulnérable que jamais, même si tout dans sa posture voulait paraître inébranlable. Kurt releva soudainement les yeux vers lui pour le fixer intensément.

- Donne-moi ta boîte, ordonna-t-il calmement.

Blaine resta silencieux un moment divisé entre le puissant besoin de conserver l'objet cartonné et celui de se livrer complètement, de confier au sublime châtain à côté de lui l'un des objets les plus importants qu'il possédait.

- Fais-moi confiance jusqu'au bout et laisse-moi m'en occuper.

- C'est…

Blaine n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire ou répondre. Il savait ce que Kurt attendait, mais il ne pouvait se résigner à bouger le moindre membre ou à prononcer la moindre phrase compréhensible et construite.

- Je sais Blaine, mais si tu veux guérir te débarrasser de cette boîte est inévitable.

Blaine avala sa salive en serrant inconsciemment l'objet contre lui.

- S'il te plaît. Elle te gâche la vie depuis tes quinze ans.

Kurt s'avança et s'agenouilla face au bouclé.

- Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, le rassura-t-il en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

Il passa une main dans les boucles de son vis-à-vis et caressa ses cheveux soyeux du bout des doigts. Il déroula une mèche avant de reprendre la parole :

- Sauf que je ne m'imagine pas chaque jour me demander ce que tu fais quand je ne suis pas là, combien de fois tu t'es coupé cette semaine ou jusqu'où tu es allé. J'ai besoin de te savoir heureux et en sécurité, pas de m'inquiéter constamment.

A moitié convaincu par les propos de l'autre jeune homme, Blaine acquiesça faiblement tout en évitant de croiser les pupilles de Kurt.

- Que veux-tu en faire ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

- Tout pour que jamais tu ne la retrouves.

Blaine prit une grande inspiration en laissant ses doigts glisser sur la surface de l'objet et soupira bruyamment. Il leva timidement la tête vers Kurt et lui tendit la boîte avant de changer d'avis.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà le chapitre 7 est terminé.

On avance lentement vers la fin de cette fiction, plus que trois chapitres, mais je ne compte pas m'arrêter après celle-ci. J'en envisage une autre qui n'est pour le moment qu'en état de chantier dans ma tête. Enfin, avant de penser à la commencer je vais finir le chapitre 8 car j'ai pris pas mal de retard récemment.

J'adore les reviews et réponds à chacune d'entre elles, donc laissez-moi un petit mot pour me dire si ça vous a plu ou au contraire déplu.

A mardi prochain et bonne semaine.


	8. Chapter 8

******Joyeux Noël tout le monde !**

* * *

**Réponse à Selisaloveklaine : **Merci beaucoup pour ta lecture et ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Réponse à Clémence :** Ca me fait plaisir que tu apprécies. Merci de m'avoir laissé ton avis.

* * *

**Blade and Needle**

Kurt allongea sa foulée et contourna une bande de nourrices se dandinant dans le parc en poussant d'imposantes poussettes et en commérant sur les habitudes de leurs employeurs. Il sortait pour la première fois depuis une semaine, depuis qu'il avait empêcher Blaine de réduire à néant les quelques jours qu'il avait réussi à passer sans céder à la tentation. Il s'était récemment débarrassé de cette satanée boite et veillait sur Blaine plus que jamais, craignant qu'il ne dérape une seconde fois. Kurt passait l'intégralité de son temps libre à lui trouver quelque chose à faire, à lui proposer une nouvelle activité aussi souvent que possible. Mais, même avec toute sa volonté et son amour pour Blaine, il ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir en apprenant que son petit ami était réquisitionné pour un cours de piano supplémentaire et qu'il pourrait ainsi se détendre et s'évader l'espace d'une heure. Cela ne pourrait être que bénéfique, il avait l'occasion de décompresser tout en sachant que Blaine ne se retrouverait pas seul. Kurt esquissa un sourire et augmenta le volume de son baladeur.

Fredonnant les paroles de la chanson choisie aléatoirement par l'appareil, il changea de direction et tourna dans une allée moins fréquentée par les touristes et new-yorkais venus s'adonner à une activité sportive avant de rejoindre l'immense immeuble dans lequel ils travaillaient probablement. Kurt souffla avant d'accélérer encore un petit peu. Il se sentait bien et les quelques kilomètres de course à pied qu'il avait déjà parcouru le rendait légèrement euphorique. Il dépassa une jeune femme promenant son chien tout en tapant frénétiquement sur les touches de son téléphone portable et il continua jusqu'à rejoindre l'allée principale en ralentissant peu à peu.

Kurt marcha, en reprenant son souffle, vers un stand de boissons et se procura une bouteille d'eau. Il en but une gorgée avant de s'étirer, la respiration encore un peu haletante. Il approcha la bouteille de ses lèvres une seconde fois lorsque son téléphone portable vibra dans la poche de son pantalon de sport. Kurt la posa sur le banc face auquel il se trouvait et sourit en apercevant le nom de son petit ami sur l'écran. Celui-ci devait surement être sorti du magasin de musique depuis une vingtaine de minutes et l'appelait probablement avant de rentrer, car il avait flâné dans les rayons et discuté avec ses collègues une fois le cours terminé. Il décrocha, mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot que Blaine lui débitait déjà des paroles à moitié compréhensible en pleurant.

- Je… Kurt, rentre je t'en prie, supplia-t-il. J'ai fait une connerie…

Un autre sanglot ponctua ces derniers mots et Kurt susurra qu'il arrivait avant de raccrocher. Il serra l'appareil fermement dans sa main et rejoignit aussi vite que possible la sortie du parc. Tremblant et le souffle court, il héla un taxi et indiqua son adresse.

Dés que le véhicule se stoppa en bas de l'immeuble, Kurt ouvrit la portière en grand et rejoignit leur appartement au pas de course. Il poussa la porte d'entrée à la volée et interpella Blaine. Une réponse étouffée venant de la salle de bain lui répondit et il pénétra dans la petite pièce sans réfléchir une seule seconde. A peine à l'intérieur, il se figea et se retint au meuble de lavabo. De sa main, il étouffa un gémissement effrayé et se mordit doucement la paume en ravalant ses larmes et essayant de contrôler ses tremblements.

Blaine était recroquevillé dos à la parois de douche et respirait profondément entre deux sanglots, son point fermement serré autour du manche d'un cutter à la lame ensanglantée. Presque inconsciemment, Kurt avança pour s'accroupir face à lui et prendre délicatement l'objet. Blaine releva la tête vers lui et lâcha l'arme sans même essayer d'opposer de résistance. Il l'éloigna d'eux et encercla le bouclé de ses bras, qui se blottit contre son torse et y nicha sa tête.

- Kurt…

Celui-ci raffermit sa prise autour du corps de Blaine, puis déposa un baiser dans ses boucles emmêlées. Il hoqueta lorsque son regard dévia vers son avant-bras et y repéra l'entaille cerclée de sang encore liquide et coulant à un rythme lent vers son poignet.

- Je n'en pouvais plus, frémit Blaine en se rattachant à lui. C'était horrible, je n'ai pas pu résister cette fois-ci.

Kurt acquiesça faiblement sans quitter la chair ouverte et à vif du regard. Bien évidement il savait que Blaine se coupait régulièrement, il l'avait presque toujours su. Blaine n'avait pas cherché à le lui cacher bien longtemps, cela avait été tellement simple et libérateur pour lui que quelqu'un le sache et ne se mette pas à le juger pas ou à le fixer le visage empli de dégoût et de pitié. Kurt n'avait même pas envisagé une seule seconde de réagir ainsi. Jamais. Se retrouvant face aux cicatrices de Blaine pour la première fois, il lui avait simplement assuré qu'il l'aimait avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Mais, cette fois c'était différent. Plus réel et rude.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser les larmes s'y accumulant petit à petit et attrapa le bras de Blaine pour l'examiner de plus prés. Se retrouver devant une coupure aussi fraîche, alors que cela ne lui était jamais arrivé avant, le déstabilisa et l'effraya, sans le répugner pour autant. Blaine prenait toujours soin de le laisser à l'écart de ce genre de situations et le préservait du mieux possible de l'aspect concret de sa dépendance.

Kurt se racla la gorge en desserrant sa prise sur le poignet de Blaine et se releva pour se diriger vers l'armoire située dans un coin de la salle de bain pour une sortir une serviette, un pansement et une bouteille d'eau oxygénée avant de se laver soigneusement les mains. Il se les sécha, humidifia la petite serviette puis revint vers Blaine et s'installa devant lui sur le carrelage froid. Il posa le tissu moelleux contre la blessure, jusqu'à la débarrasser de toute trace de sang, et déboucha la bouteille pour imprégner un bord sec et propre du linge d'eau oxygénée qu'il posa sur la coupure et tamponna délicatement. Il nettoya et désinfecta encore quelques secondes avant de poser le pansement sur la peau halée du bras de Blaine. Kurt récupéra le cutter jonchant sur le sol derrière eux et le jeta dans la petite poubelle métallique ainsi que la serviette imprégnée de sang et de désinfectant. Ensuite, il retourna vers Blaine et lui tendit la main qu'il accepta avant d'enlacer fermement Kurt contre lui.

- Ne me refais jamais ça, murmura Kurt contre la tempe du jeune homme.

Blaine hocha positivement la tête et se détacha de lui en entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble. Il l'entraîna dans le salon, où il lui lâcha la main, avant de se mettre à tourner en rond sur le tapis mauve entre le meuble de télévision et la table basse. Kurt s'assit sur le sofa tout en le regardant et patienta jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se calme. Blaine s'arrêta soudainement et tourna la tête vers lui en tordant nerveusement ses mains.

- Je dois te parler, tenta-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil vers Kurt qui approuva en silence. On n'a jamais vraiment discuter du pourquoi. Réellement, je veux dire.

Il s'avança vers Kurt et s'installa face à lui sur le canapé en attrapant un cousin gris à pois blancs qu'il serra contre lui.

- Tu es le seul que ça intéresse et je sais très bien que si je ne fais rien pour combattre ça, je finirai par te perdre, déclara-t-il avant de se racler la gorge et de tripoter le coussin.

Kurt tendit sa main paume ouverte vers lui, comme pour l'inviter à y glisser la sienne, mais Blaine ne le fit pas. Il laissa ses phalanges se contracter régulièrement contre la housse recouvrant la mousse de l'objet.

- Dis-moi tout ce que tu veux, je t'écouterai.

Blaine esquissa un rapide sourire reconnaissant avant de reprendre la parole :

- J'en ai marre de me couper, Kurt, avoua-t-il. Ca dure depuis tellement longtemps, j'en peux plus. Je me dégoute, me sens faible et lâche. J'avais à peine quinze ans la première fois, je ne sais même pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai commencé. Enfin si, j'étais seul, délaissé et tout, mais il n'y a pas réellement eu d'élément déclencheur. C'était plutôt l'addition de tout ça au quotidien qui m'y a poussé. J'ai voulu essayer pour me mettre au défi, voir si j'en étais capable et je ne l'étais pas, Blaine esquissa un sourire amer. C'était désastreux, j'étais mort de peur, tremblais et n'avais pas la force d'enfoncer la lame. J'ai seulement réussi à me griffer légèrement, pas assez fort pour saigner. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je me suis senti minable. Je n'étais même pas foutu de me couper ! Quand j'ai réessayé, ça devait être la seule et unique fois. Je me l'étais juré.

Il laissa tomber le coussin sur le parquet vieilli et glissa sa main dans celle toujours tendue de Kurt.

- Puis, quelques années plus tard, tu t'es introduit à Dalton et j'ai eu besoin de t'en parler. Je n'imaginais pas pouvoir concevoir une relation solide en te cachant quelque chose d'aussi important. Même si je me sentais bien avec toi et que je commençais à t'aimer toujours un peu plus, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'arrêter. J'ai donc continué et personne d'autre ne l'a su, du moins jusqu'à ce que je ne me prenne ce slushie, ne me retrouve à l'hôpital et que mes parents soient mis au courant. Ils m'ont fait suivre une cure, mais tout ce que je voulais c'était de sortir de là et pouvoir recommencer à vivre sans qu'une infirmière ne me saute dessus dès que je m'approchais d'un crayon à papier. J'ai donc fait semblant et accepté docilement leurs traitements et thérapies afin de pouvoir revenir à McKinley et de ne pas passer la saint Valentin seul dans une chambre déprimante de clinique.

Blaine ancra son regard dans celui de Kurt et serra leurs mains liées contre sa poitrine.

- Kurt, j'ai envie que l'on m'aide. Je suis prêt désormais.

Il marqua une pause le temps d'évaluer la réaction de son petit ami et reprit la parole quand il vit, que comme à son habitude, Kurt soutenait ses propos.

- Je dois voir un spécialiste.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci de votre lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review comme cadeau de Noël.

En parlant de cadeau, qu'avez-vous eu ?

Bon Noël et bonnes vacances tout le monde.

On se retrouve mardi prochain pour le chapitre 9.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonne année à tous et à toutes !**

* * *

**Réponse à Guest : **Heureuse que tu aies trouvé mon chapitre intéressant, j'espère que celui-ci répondra à tes attentes. Kurt est très présent pour Blaine durant toute ma fiction, car pour moi Klaine est tellement solide que je n'ai pas réfléchi, simplement écrit en fonction de ma vision du couple. Sinon, je ne me trompais pas en écrivant crayon. J'ai choisi ça pour dire qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, mais taille crayon est super je n'y avais pas pensé. Merci pour ta review et ta lecture.

* * *

**Blade and Needle**

- Blaine Anderson, appela une femme d'âge mûr en replaçant ses lunettes à monture carrée sur son nez aquilin.

Blaine se redressa sur le siège en métal froid et inconfortable qu'il occupait.

- C'est à vous, continua-t-elle en désignant son bureau.

Il se leva et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers Kurt qui reposa le magazine qu'il feuilletait. Blaine aspira un grand coup et se tourna vers elle l'air déterminé.

- Je veux que Kurt soit là. Il doit être là, déclara-t-il.

Celui-ci se redressa soudainement et souleva un sourcil surpris en direction de Blaine. La thérapeute laissa simplement glisser son regard vers le châtain et accepta avant de leur indiquer la porte de son bureau pour les inviter à y entrer. Blaine se pencha pour récupérer sa sacoche et ils partirent s'installer sur le divan en cuir cognac quand elle les convia à s'y asseoir. Elle attrapa de quoi écrire sur son grand bureau, puis prit place sur un fauteuil légèrement en retrait.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici, Blaine ? commença-t-elle en positionnant son stylo sur une feuille de papier vierge.

- Je me mu… hum je me mutile depuis mes quinze ans.

Elle ne répondit pas et Kurt glissa sa main dans la sienne comme pour l'encourager.

- Peux-tu m'en dire plus, Blaine ?

- Euh ouais, mais quoi ?

- Pourquoi ne pas commencer par la raison de ta présence ici ?

Blaine acquiesça, bien que réticent. Ce n'était pas une question simple, mais il y répondrai. Il devrait faire face à des révélations plus douloureuses et humiliantes que celle-ci, donc autant commencer à prendre sur-lui et répondre avec franchise dès le début.

- J'ai dérapé une fois de trop, avoua-t-il avant de prendre une grande respiration et de développer. Je suis rentré plus tôt que prévu du travail, l'appartement était vide et sans vraiment réfléchir j'ai fouillé les tiroirs jusqu'à trouver un cutter. Après m'être coupé, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais besoin que quelqu'un m'aide. Quelqu'un d'autre que Kurt.

- Pourquoi avoir insisté pour que Kurt assiste à la séance ?

- C'est mon petit ami, je ne veux plus rien lui cacher. J'ai besoin d'en parler pour guérir et il est le seul pour qui ça compte, expliqua-t-il. Mes parents et mon frère l'ont su, mais n'ont jamais réalisé la gravité de la situation. J'ai toujours été très bon pour faire semblant, continua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Comment ça, Blaine ?

Blaine se tourna vers Kurt comme pour s'adresser à lui et uniquement à lui.

- En arrivant à Dalton, j'ai commencé à jouer le mec parfait. J'étais gentil avec tout le monde, constamment poli, présentable en toute circonstance, sérieux, populaire et pour couronner le tout : soliste de la chorale du lycée. Faire semblant était beaucoup plus facile que d'être moi-même, il me suffisait de sourire toute la journée. Les gens appréciaient ça, et ça leur suffisait.

- Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ?

- Kurt, répondit-il simplement comme-ci ces quatre lettres résumaient tout.

- Qu'a-t-il changé, Blaine ?

- Tout. Mon monde entier. Il est entré dans ma vie et est devenu mon univers.

Kurt caressa tendrement sa main, fermement serrée dans la sienne, sans le quitter du regard une seule seconde.

- Te mutilais-tu à cette époque ?

Blaine ne répondit pas immédiatement, préférant se concentrer sur les magnifiques et hypnotisantes pupilles bleues presque translucides que son petit ami ancrait sur lui.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite.

- Non c'est bon, assura-t-il en se focalisant à nouveau sur les propos de la thérapeute.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre :

- Ouais ça faisait un moment. Environ un an et demi ou deux ans, mais personne n'était au courant à Dalton.

- Donc tu as commencé avant ton arrivée là-bas ?

- C'est ça, acquiesça-t-il. Je me suis coupé pour la première fois avec un cutter quelques mois avant d'être transféré. Je voulais simplement essayer pour me prouver que je pouvais le faire et pour voir si ça m'aiderait à évacuer. Je n'ai pas réussi sur le coup, sourit-il tristement.

- Quand as-tu réessayé, Blaine ?

- Environ une semaine plus tard. Je me trouvais pitoyable, je n'avais même pas eu la force d'aller jusqu'au bout. En rentrant de cours, alors que j'étais seul pour la soirée, j'ai reprit le cutter et l'ai enfoncé dans mon avant-bras. Aussi simplement que cela. Au début ça faisait mal, puis ça a commencé à devenir une souffrance agréable. Après ce soir-là, j'ai continué dans le but de soigner le mal par le mal. Sauf que au bout d'un moment, le cutter ne me suffisait plus. J'ai donc cassé le rasoir jetable que ma mère m'avait acheté pour en extraire les lames. Elles étaient petites et fines, mais ça me suffisait à cette époque. Je les ai utilisé quelques semaines avant d'acheter ma première vraie lame.

Blaine se tut et profita du silence uniquement brisé par le frottement d'un stylo courant sur une feuille de papier pour lancer un énième regard vers Kurt qui le fixait toujours.

- Qu'est-ce que les lames ont changé, Blaine ? demanda-t-elle quelque part derrière eux.

Kurt hocha la tête comme pour l'inciter silencieusement à continuer et le bouclé reprit la parole :

- Je voulais que ça soit toujours plus profond pour revenir à la réalité le plus tard possible. C'est pour ça que j'ai commencé à les changer régulièrement. Je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment que je suis devenu dépendant. Je ne prenais plus la peine de me trouver des excuses pour me couper et le faisais sans y réfléchir, c'était devenu un réflexe, une habitude. Je n'arrivais même pas à penser que c'était mal ou que je devais arrêter. Mais désormais, je me rends compte que je ne veux pas que ma vie d'adulte se déroule comme mon adolescence. J'ai envie de pouvoir construire quelque chose sans être un danger pour moi-même ou pour quiconque.

- Penses-tu en être capable ?

Il acquiesça en silence tout en cherchant les mots justes pour l'exprimer clairement.

- Je le suis et l'espère plus que tout. J'ai la volonté et le soutien, deux des choses les plus importantes.

- Tu ne te sentais pas soutenu durant ton adolescence, Blaine ?

- Pas réellement. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de changer quoi que ce soit, expliqua-t-il. Ma famille se plaisait à croire que j'avais réussi à guérir des années de mutilation en une cure de deux semaines, quant à moi je ne leur disais pas à quel point ils se trompaient. Kurt était le seul à savoir que je continuais, mais on en restait là. On évitait d'en parler quasiment tout le temps, c'était plus simple pour nous deux de nier ce que ça représentait vraiment.

- On va s'arrêter ici pour aujourd'hui, dit-elle d'une voix calme quand il se tut définitivement. Merci, Blaine.

Elle se releva et retourna s'installer derrière son imposant bureau de chêne.

En posant son bloc-notes, elle leur fit signe de la rejoindre. Kurt se leva en entraînant son petit ami avec lui et s'assit gracieusement sur un des deux fauteuils de velours vert mousse. Blaine en fit de même et rapprocha le sien de celui de l'autre jeune homme sans lâcher sa main un seul instant. Les doigts de Kurt lui paraissaient bien trop doux et familiers pour les dénouer des siens et perdre le sentiment de soutien qu'ils lui apportaient en pressant ou caressant sa propre main. Il releva la tête lorsque la spécialiste se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

- Le fait que tu acceptes d'aller aussi loin lors de notre premier rendez-vous est encourageant, Blaine, commenta-t-elle en rangeant son stylo bille dans le pot à crayons devant elle. Nous sommes loin de la guérison, mais c'est un début prometteur. La prochaine fois, nous nous reverrons tous les trois et ensuite je voudrai vous voir séparément. Une séance chacun pour collecter vos versions, savoir comment cette situation vous affecte et ainsi pouvoir faire avancer les choses. Ce n'est qu'après avoir éclairci cela que je te verrai seul Blaine et qu'on commencera à examiner ton trouble en profondeur pour t'en débarrasser.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cet avant dernier chapitre.

Je ne suis pas thérapeute ou autre, donc désolée si ce chapitre n'est pas plausible. J'ai essayé comme je pouvais de ne pas raconter n'importe quoi et souhaite que ça ne soit pas le cas.

Je suis loin d'être entièrement satisfaite de celui-ci, mais je ne voyais vraiment pas comment l'améliorer... N'hésitez pas à me le dire juste s'il est trop décevant. De même si au contraire, il vous plaît.

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite et fin de cette fiction.

Encore merci à tout le monde pour me lire chaque semaine et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Blade and Needle**

- Ca va aller, assura Kurt en se tournant vers Blaine pour lui adresser un sourire rassurant.

Celui-ci avala sa salive et se détourna du hublot par lequel il observait l'avion entamer sa descente vers l'Ohio.

- J'espère, répondit-il simplement en lui retournant son geste.

Blaine prévoyait ce week-end depuis des semaines.

Il avait passé des heures à essayer de mettre bout à bout les bons mots pour former les bonnes phrases qu'il avait apprises par coeur, mais désormais il ne se sentait plus sûr de rien. Il ne voyait plus trop l'intérêt de faire cela. D'annoncer à Burt et Carole qu'il souffrait d'un trouble mental.

Blaine grimaça en pensant ces mots. Sa thérapeute avait insisté à de nombreuses reprises sur l'importance de ne plus se cacher derrière les formules passe-partout dont il avait l'habitude et utiliser les termes adéquats pour évoquer son automutilation. Bien qu'il avait encore un peu de mal à s'y habituer, Blaine était prêt à faire tout ce qui se trouvait en son pouvoir pour guérir. Et parler au père de son petit ami, qui allait surement le tuer en apprenant la vérité, en faisait parti. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière de toute façon. Le paysage urbain de Columbus se dessinait de plus en plus clairement et l'appareil se poserait sur la piste d'atterrissage d'un instant à l'autre.

Un fois au sol, Blaine soupira et détacha lentement sa ceinture de sécurité. Il suivit silencieusement Kurt de la descente de l'avion au hall de l'aéroport. Son petit ami s'arrêta soudainement et Blaine trébucha sur la grosse valise qu'il venait de lâcher. Kurt n'y fit même pas attention et partit en courant vers Burt qui l'intercepta avant de refermer ses bras autour du corps de son fils. Il le serra fort contre lui, puis s'avança vers Blaine pour le saluer d'une tape dans le dos.

Kurt sautilla jusqu'à sa valise, abandonné à quelques pas de là, pour la récupérer et suivit son père jusqu'au parking. Blaine en fit de même et écouta distraitement le châtain babiller gaiement sur le stage qu'il venait de décrocher chez Alexander Wang, Bang ou un nom du même genre et sur comment celui-ci lui avait assuré qu'il trouvait ses créations intéressantes. Burt acquiesça distraitement en ouvrant le coffre pour y ranger les deux valises. Kurt continua sur le sujet de son défilé et des commentaires enjoués qu'il avait reçu de la part de ses professeurs jusqu'à ce que Burt ne coupe le moteur de son 4x4, désormais garé dans l'allée de gravillons, devant le pavillon qu'il habitait avec Carole et Finn. Il extirpa les deux grosses valises comme si elles étaient aussi légères que de vulgaires sacs en papier et les déposa dans l'ancienne chambre de Kurt.

* * *

Kurt posa sa dernière pile de vêtements dans la commode de sa chambre d'adolescent, quand la douce voix de Carole résonna du rez-de-chaussée leur demandant de descendre pour déjeuner. Il jeta une paire de chaussettes sur Blaine, allongé sur son lit, et l'en informa lorsque celui-ci se redressa en retirant les écouteurs de son baladeur. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et lui tendit la main. Blaine l'accepta avant de le suivre jusqu'à la salle à manger où Finn remplissait déjà son assiette de légumes en attendant l'arrivée du poulet que Burt découpait dans la cuisine. Kurt leva un sourcil vers le jeune homme avant de s'asseoir le plus loin possible de lui. Blaine prit place à sa droite. Burt et Carole les rejoignirent avec les derniers plats et tous commencèrent à se servir calmement.

Blaine avala distraitement un morceau de poulet tout en examinant tour à tour Burt, Finn et Carole. Il reposa calmement ses couverts et but une gorgée d'eau avant de prendre la parole :

- J'aimerai vous parler après le repas, annonça-t-il.

Burt releva la tête de sa cuisse de poulet comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien à lui que l'on s'adressait. Finn marmonna la bouche pleine qu'il s'occupait du garage toute l'après-midi et récolta un regard dédaigneux de Kurt ainsi qu'une remarque cinglante sur le fait qu'il devrait apprendre à manger proprement. Carole leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant Kurt et Finn se chamailler. Elle avala quelques haricots verts et assura à Blaine qu'ils discuteraient tous les quatre quand il le désirerait. Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de planter sa fourchette dans un morceau de pomme de terre et termina le repas en écoutant Finn parler avec Burt des commandes du garage.

* * *

- Je vois quelqu'un, annonça Blaine en fixant ses genoux fermement serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Il marqua une pause et releva timidement ses yeux mordorés vers le couple assit sur les deux fauteuils face à lui. Il rencontra le visage étonné de Carole, qui pencha légèrement la tête comme pour évaluer la situation. Quant à Burt, qui prétendait demeurer impassible laissa son poing se crisper autour du cuir de l'accoudoir sur lequel son bras reposait. Blaine le remarqua et frissonna légèrement, mais se força à ne pas se dégonfler et à continuer son aveu.

- Ça fait déjà un moment et je voulais vous le dire en face.

Blaine se tut une nouvelle fois et laissa un silence gênant s'installer dans le salon. Au bout de quelques minutes interminables, Burt se racla bruyamment la gorge le faisant ainsi relever les yeux.

- Vous êtes venus ici pour nous dire ça ? grimaça-t-il. Pour dire que tu vois quelqu'un ?

- Une thérapeute, précisa Kurt en glissant de l'accoudoir du canapé, qu'il occupait jusque là, pour se rapprocher de son petit ami. Ce qu'il veut dire c'est qu'il voit une thérapeute pour... quelques problèmes.

Burt sembla vaguement soulagé.

Même si quelque chose clochait avec les garçons, il remercia silencieusement Kurt pour avoir éclairci la situation. Il avait craint pendant quelques minutes que le pire leur était arrivé, que Blaine avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre et qu'ils étaient venus annoncer leur rupture. Heureusement cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Il relâcha le bras du fauteuil avant d'observer tout à tour Blaine puis Kurt et inversement.

- Vous avez des problèmes ? hasarda-t-il. Genre des problèmes de couple ?

- Non, répondit vivement Blaine. Ce n'est ni Kurt ni nous. C'est moi. Je suis le problème.

Kurt se rapprocha encore plus de lui jusqu'à se retrouver assis contre son flanc.

- Je me heu... Je ne sais pas trop comment annoncer ça, donc heu...

- Dis-le simplement mon chéri, le rassura Carole d'une voix chaleureuse et apaisante.

- Je me mutile.

Pour appuyer ces propos, Blaine remonta soigneusement les manches de son pull en cachemire anthracite et leur offrit la vue de ses multiples coupures. Il jeta un regard vers Carole et Burt tandis que Kurt glissa son bras dans son dos et y traça de légères arabesques pour le détendre. Carole étouffa un petit gémissement de sa main et Burt ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma sans qu'aucun son ne sorte.

- Je devais vous le dire, ajouta-t-il. Vous m'avez toujours accueilli et apprécié plus que ma propre famille.

Carole renifla en essuyant les quelques larmes perlant le long de ses joues et se leva pour venir s'asseoir de l'autre coté de Blaine pour l'enlacer. Elle ravala un sanglot et déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune homme. Burt resta assis à observer sa femme et le couple sur le canapé et adressa un signe de tête au bouclé lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

- C'est pour ça que je vois une thérapeute. Pour tout arrêter, précisa Blaine.

- Depuis longtemps ? demanda Burt la voix rauque.

- Quelques semaines, sept ou huit.

Burt acquiesça inutilement et Carole s'éloigna légèrement de Blaine, sans pour autant le lâcher. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Burt.

- Je vais guérir, assura-t-il fermement. Je dois être en bonne santé avant tout pour moi-même, mais également pour tous ceux qui m'aiment. Je veux me marier avec Kurt, avoir un appartement de plus de 20 m² avec lui, un chien et des enfants. Sauf que pour le moment, je ne peux même plus m'approcher de la cuisine. Kurt me l'interdit depuis qu'il m'a surpris à fixer les couteaux un peu trop longtemps pendant qu'on faisait la vaisselle. Pareil pour son atelier, il a du jour au lendemain banni de l'appartement tout cutter, ciseaux et objet plus pointu qu'une aiguille. Lorsqu'il me laissera à nouveau me raser sans être à moins de dix centimètres de moi, j'aurai fait un progrès énorme et pourrai construire ce futur.

* * *

Assis sur les marches du porche des Hummel-Hudson, Blaine tenta de refroidir la tasse de thé brulante qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il souffla par dessus le bord du mug et avala une petite gorgée du liquide encore bouillant. Il soupira et frissonna en reportant son regard vers les étoiles scintillantes.

- Tu as froid ?

Blaine sursauta et se retourna pour voir son petit ami appuyer contre le châssis de la porte d'entrée. Kurt désigna le plaid qu'il tenait, puis avança pour venir le rejoindre. Il assit contre lui et enroula la couverture autour d'eux. Blaine passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui et continua à siroter son thé.

- C'est vrai ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ? susurra Kurt en s'emmitouflant dans la chaleur du plaid.

Blaine fronça les sourcils et détourna son regard du ciel pour l'observer.

- Tu veux vraiment m'épouser ? continua-t-il.

- Bien sûr que oui. Pourquoi ne le voudrais-je pas ?

Les coins des lèvres de Kurt se relevèrent en un magnifique sourire montrant ses petites dents blanches et brillantes aussi parfaites que des perles et faisant se plisser ses adorables fossettes. Le cœur de Blaine fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Kurt était heureux et il en était la cause. Tout commençait à lentement redevenir normal, Blaine en était convaincu.

- Et je le ferrai, assura-t-il en embrassant sa tempe.

Le sourire de Kurt s'agrandit encore quand il passa ses bras autour du cou de Blaine et colla son front au sien. Il ferma les yeux et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Blaine soupira d'aise et répondit au baiser. Kurt mit fin à l'échange après avoir caressé les lèvres du bouclés des siennes une dernière fois et se nicha contre lui, posant sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme. Blaine garda une main autour de sa taille et finit son thé tranquillement, profitant de la soirée fraiche et paisible en compagnie de son petit ami.

* * *

**Remerciements :**

Merci pour m'avoir suivi et soutenu pendant ces dix chapitres, de m'avoir donné l'envie de continuer cette fiction qui serait probablement restée inachevée sans votre lecture.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié du début à la fin et que je vous ai distrait un petit peu chaque mardi durant dix semaines.

Je ne compte pas m'arrêter d'écrire, mais je ne vais pas commencer une autre fiction avant un ou deux mois. Janvier va être intense et je ne veux pas me lancer dans quelque chose que j'aurai gribouiller en vitesse. Je ne compte pour autant pas rester sans rien publier, quelques OS arriveront régulièrement.

Encore merci à tous les reviewers, followers, favoris et lecteurs, actifs comme invisibles.

Merci également à tous ceux qui j'espère continuerons de lire cette fiction.


End file.
